Currently, many applications exist that provide for a position and orientation of a user of a communication device. One such well known application is global positioning system (GPS) installed on the communication device. GPS provides a real-time position tracking of the user of the communication device. When a user sends a message to a recipient using the communication device, information about the user's position and orientation may be automatically retrieved based on the GPS data or similar applications such as Galileo (global navigation satellite system) and European geostationary navigation overlay service (EGNOS) existing on the communication device. However, this position is a static position of the user based on a location at the time the message was sent, and does not give any information on a current position and orientation of the user when the recipient reads the message.